


Good night, Love

by ReiyaAkashiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuz he is missing Akaashi, Domestic, Drabble, Drunk Bokuto, Fluff, Kind of plotless?, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaAkashiya/pseuds/ReiyaAkashiya
Summary: Kei stirs awake after his mate comes home past midnight after a drunk-night-out with Bokuto.





	1. Good night

It was past midnight when the black haired alpha quietly made his way in the shared room with his mate. It had been a long day in work and a business meeting with some important clients in the evening. He was about to go home when he was dragged to a nearby bar by Bokuto after calling him. Apparently, the owl has been alone since the start of the week with his mate, Akaashi, who went back to his family house after hearing his mother was sick. "Bokuto, shut up! You're annoying!" he told his bestfriend as he listens to the other alpha's rants on wanting Akaashi to go home sooner. Bokuto was soon down on the table after drinking several bottles of beer. Who the hell gets drunk on beer? 

Kuroo walks towards the bed where his mate was sleeping. He carefully sits beside the lying blond man and reaches down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm home," he whispered. He texted Kei earlier about his dilemma with Bokuto and told him to sleep first since the latter badly needs it. Kuroo lies down and slides his right over Kei's waist who is facing away from him. He was about to drift off to slumber when Kei stirred awake. 

"You smell like beer," Kei murmurs and faces Kuroo. He moves closer to his alpha and nuzzles his neck sleepily.

"How are you two?" Kuroo asks as he kisses the top of his head. 

"'M fine..." Kei keeps snuggled to his mate. Kuroo moves his hand to Kei's swollen abdomen and caresses it. "He had been kicking a lot this afternoon." 

Kuroo chuckles softly, proud of his energetic son. "It's not funny, it hurts when he does," Kei moves his head away from his neck to look at his Tetsurou. "But it's amazing," he added. 

Kuroo grinned at the statement. Kei does not hate kids, he just hates how babies are messy and loud when crying. It is their nature, Kuroo once said to him. So when they discovered that Kei is pregnant, the latter clearly does not know what to so. He was thrilled of being a parent soon but eventually warmed up and accepted the idea. Well, he was prepared for this, ever since the first time Kuroo knotted him. They are both excited and are really eager to welcome their baby in the world. 

"Heh, saying that makes me love you even more," Kuroo teased Kei and the latter lightly smacked him on his arm. "Shut up!" 

"Now, now, go back to sleep. It's almost one in the morning," Kuroo wraps his arms around his husband as he closes his eyes to sleep. 

"'Night, love," he whispers before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

....

...

..

.

.

.  
Kuroo woke up past four a.m. when he hears Kei frantically calling for him, shaking him to wake up. 

"Tetsu, I think my water broke."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo rushes Kei to the hospital to give birth.

"Tetsu, I think my water broke." 

"WHAT?!" Kuroo shockingly stares at his husband after his outburst. He snaps into reality when he felt a strong tug on his hair. "Ow!" 

"Seriously!" Kei shouted. "Get me to the damn hospital!" He pulls more of his mate's haie while his other hand resta on his bulged stomach.

Kuroo inmediatelt scoops up Kei and rushes outside their home to get him to his car. He puts Kei carefully on the backseat who is still writhing in pain. Kuroo grabs the keys and his phone from the house and locks their front door. It is four in the morning and his adrenaline rush is on high. He starts the car and drove to the nearest hospital. As they are nearing the hospital, his hair was then grabbed again by the omega. 

"Hang in there, Kei," he says reassuringly. 'Why is it always my hair?!' 

The alpha pulls up in front of the emergency room and hurriedly calls for help. Several nurses came to help him. Kuroo hoists Kei up from the backseat as he was put to lie down on the gurney. The nurses wheels Kei to the delivery room while Kuroo is on tow. The latter grabs Kei's hand and squeezes it.

"Tetsu... it hurts," his voice is weak. 

"You can do it, Kei. I know you do; I'll just be by your side." 

As the nurses wheeled Kei inside the room, one of them stopped him from going inside. "Sorry sir, it is for safety that only nurses and doctors are allowed inside the delivery room." 

"Hey, you do not understand. I have to be beside him," he retorts back to the nurse and insists on going inside but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kuroo," a familiar voice calls him. "You should calm down. I'll handle him." 

Kuroo turns around to face the supposed doctor. "Oikawa," he said. "I need to be beside--" 

"I know how you feel. But we have to perform an emergency c-section," Dr. Oikawa tells and instructs the nurse to get everything ready. 

Kuroo sighs, resigned. "Okay, make sure he'll be safe." 

"Leave it to me then!" Oikawa grins and makes his way inside the delivery room. 

-

Kuroo Tetsurou is certainly scared for the first time in years. 

Kei isn't due for another two weeks. It is true that there is a scheduled cesarean section in two weeks but c-section is still a surgery. And a risk for the life of Kei and their baby. 

Kuroo tries to calm himself down and wipes his sweaty hands off his jeans. He still has to call Kei's parents, Akiteru, and his own parents. Kei's parents and Akiteru will not be around for another few hours because they still live in Miyagi. He calls them first to give the news. It is still an hour before dawn so it took a while for them to answer. He phones his parents after and they are coming in thirty minutes. 

He glances at the clock hung on the wall nearby. It has been almost an hour since Oikawa went inside the delivery room. 

At that point, a nurse went out of the room and hands Kuroo gloves, a mask, a cap and a surgical gown for hin to wear. "You can go inside now, Sir. They're all safe," she smiles and bows a bit. 

Kuroo went inside the delivery room to see Kei breastfeeding their son. He approaches them and gives Kei a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted for a moment. "You did well. Thank you, Tsukki," the alpha smiles. 

"That nickname, stop it," Kei weakly said and rolls his eyes.

"Oh salty," Kuroo grinned. 

"Perhaps you want to hold your baby?" Oikawa faces Kuroo with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. "Learn how to hold a baby, Kuroo!" The doctor teased.

"Why is there another...?" Kuroo looks puzzled as he looks at Kei holding another baby on his arms. 

"Congratulations! You have twins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really short and hurried. 
> 
> Dr. Oikawa ❤️ 
> 
> Baby names?


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born and the parents have chosen for their names.

"So... you're saying the first obstetrician overlooked the other fetus...?" Kuroo asked Oikawa. They are now outside the delivery room. Kei was transferred to a private room with the twins after a thorough check up. 

"Yeah, one reason may be faulty machines during the ultrasound. Baby number two might have hidden from us. His heartbeat was faint during the check up so the doctor might have regarded it as Megane-chan's heart beat," Oikawa explained. "Maa! But all is well, Kuroo-chan!" The doctor grinned as he pats Kuroo's shoulder.

"I thought I'm talking to a professional doctor," Kuroo deadpanned. 

The doctor pouted. "So mean! I am one!" 

The other man chuckled. "But seriously, thank you for today." 

"Haha, no problem, Kuroo. Just doing the right thing," Oikawa smiles at his friend.

"But I still cannot imagine you as a doctor even after all these years," Kuroo smirked. "How are you and Iwaizumi doing? Still hasn't pop the question yet?" 

"I'm still waiting, Kuroo-chan! Maybe I'll be the one to ask! It's already a year!" Oikawa plops down to the nearest bench in fristration. 

"Heck, it's one year since you mated and you two should be thinking of pups. Good luck, Oikawa!" Kuroo grinned mockingly at the doctor in front of him. He saw a nurse hurriedly approaching their direction. "I should get going now. Later, Oikawa." 

"Yeah, I'll just be here saving lives," Oikawa said and waved at his friend then turned to the nurse.

-

Kuroo found Kei sleeping when he arrived at the private room for him and their twins. He walks closer to the bed and runs a hand through Kei's hair and to his face. 

Kei just had a cesarean section and it is really necessary for him to get plenty of rest. The nurse earlier said that he needs to stay in the hospital for another four or five days depending on the healing of his surgical wound. She also said that she would regularly check Kei every few hours. Kuroo read that it would take six weeks to fully recover from the surgery. Good thing, Kei's work is at home and his fifth book can wait for a while. The editors would surely understand. Kuroo phoned his assistant manager earlier (after making sure he is awake because it was an early morning baby delivery) to take care of his works for a few days, informing him that the babies came earlier than expected. 

The alpha walks over to the crib were his twin sons are also sleeping. "Well, we still have the traditional nursery here but we would like the babies to be closer to their mother. Since your babies are born with no problems and complications, it would not be necessary to put them in the NICU." He remembers Oikawa telling him this earlier. "Surely, handwash and disinfect first before holding the babies. They are more vulnerable to bacteria." 

Kuroo smiles fondly at his twin sons. It was really surprising that Kei carried twins for almost nine months, just on the normal size of a baby. Maybe that was why the kicks were frequent during the last trimester of Kei's pregnancy. 

He and Kei have already decided on two names to consider for their supposed to be only one son but no problem now, they would both be used for their sons' names. 

"Tetsu," he heard Kei call for him. "How long was I out?" 

Kuroo walks over to him. "A little over an hour," he placed a kiss on Kei's lips. "You should go back to sleep. Mom will be over here in a while." 

"Where are they?" Kei ignored him and asked for the babies. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Kuroo chuckles slightly. "They're here. Do you want to hold one of them?" 

"I might drop--" 

"Of course not! They are our sons, you would not drop 'em." 

Kuroo carefully picks up one of his sons and puts him on Kei's arms, the older one whom Kuroo was informed. He picks up the other one who also has the same black locks as his older twin. They were identical, except for the two moles, like a black dots, resting on the right side of the chin of the younger twin. They both have golden brown orbs from their mother, as described by Oikawa in the delivery room. 

"Yukio," Kei said. "He will be Kuroo Yukio," he looks tenderly at the baby in his arms. Oh how parenthood can change one person's demeanor, Kuroo thought. 

"Then he will be Kuroo Hotaru," the alpha declared. "Welcome to the world, Yukio, Hotaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru - firefly from Kei's name which has the same kanji.
> 
> Yukio - snow boy
> 
> LOL, I read blogs that it 'might' be possible to overlook twins but it would be very rare.


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends visit and Akaash and Bokuto are clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone was stolen and hence the supposed to be chapter 4 was lost. 
> 
> ~Warning on wrong grammar and spelling mistakes.

"Well, we should be going now, Kei, Tetsurou," Daichi stood up from the stool he's sitting while holding a toddler in his arms. 

"Is it Kairi's past bedtime now?" Kuroo asks as he peeps over Daichi's shoulder to look at the Sawamura couple's daughter. 

Suga laughs slightly. "She ran around the mall today and played at the toystore, so now she's knocked out," he looks fondly and adds, turning to Kei, "Take good care of them. They're such adorable babies."

\--

After Daichi and Suga left, a soft knock came after a few minutes. The door clicks open, revealing their close friend, Akaashi, with an overly excited Bokuto behind him. 

"Brooooo!!!"

"Shut up, stupid Bokuto," Kuroo hushed and as if on cue, one of the twins wakes up and lets out a small cry of discomfort because of the noise. 

Kei automatically gets up from his bed to pick up Hotaru. "You're too loud, Bokuto-san." He cradles the younger twin back to sleep.

"I am really sorry about him," Akaashi apologizes. "Are you alright with moving around, Kei?" He walks over to the babies' little bed to look at Yukio who is still sleeping.

"It is almost been a week and my scar is healing without complications so I'm fine to walk and hold them." Kei looks at Akaashi and only notices the surgical mask he is wearing. "How about you? Are you alright?" 

Akaashi hums, removing the mask. He reslly looks pale, paler than his usual complexion. "I only feel nauseous ever since I got back. Might have caught the virus from Mom." 

"Keiji's been really throwing up since this morning. I suggested to see the doctor but he's reaaaally stubborn," Bokuto pouted as he complains to his two close friends. He wraps his arms around his Keiji, rubbing his cheek on his mate's black locks. 

Kuroo unknowingly grins at them, amused that they haven't figured it out what is really happening. Oh, he remember too well when he first saw Kei threw up his breakfast several months back. He knew what caused it since they really went all out a few weeks before during Kei's heat. 

"Haha! Bokuto, you're really stupid!" This earned a glare from Kei telling him to tone down his voice. 

\--

"They're probably the last one today, huh," Kuroo says after Bokuto and Akaashi were off to see a doctor after much convincing, well, they're at the hospital now. What wouldn't hurt. 

"Mother said she will be back tomorrow, so yes, we can rest for a bit now," Kei said pertaining to Kuroo's mom. 

Throughout the week, they were visited by several bunch of people, from family to friends. Kei's mom and Akiteru came and stayed for two days until they need to go back to Miyagi for their work. Kenma surprisingly visited with Yamaguchi and the trouble duo, Hinata and Kageyama, whom they met arguing at the entrance of the hospital. Kei ungratefully welcomed the duo freak and thought that they were really opposite to each other despite being mates. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi and the other old teammates of Kei also visited them. Lev came with Yaku and Taketora. Kei silently thanked the gods for not making it a conincidence with Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

"We can go home the day after tomorrow," Kuroo walks towards Kei breastfeeding the now awake Yukio. 

Kei nods. "It would go back to its form after a few weeks, we should settle for a healthy formula milk," he said pertaining to his supple breasts. 

"Then I should hurry up and give them some massage," Kuroo jokingly answered.

Kei jabs him on the ribs using the arm not holding Yukio. The alpha winced in pain. "Hurts! I was only joking! But if you want I can do it." Kei continues to glare at his husband. 

A very soft sound interrupted the two and heard it coming from the babh in Kei's arms. Yukio smiles as he removes his mouth away from the nipple. "Oh, maybe Yukio likes seeing his father hurt," Kei fires back at the alpha.

Kuroo laughs, getting their son to settle in his own arms. "Dear son, don't make me suffer in the future!" 

"We have twins; they will."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this really short fanfiction. Please leave comments, thank you! <3


End file.
